Super Family - Avengers
by XxUnderSwapxX
Summary: Después de conocerse mucho mejor todos los vengadores...comenzaron a surgir ciertas emociones...que por más cliché parezca...es toda la razón que cuando el corazón elige a alguien...y este es correspondido...el amor surge y perdura... Si así se quiere... Cuando las flores dan sus retoños...se forma una super familia. [Prologo Dentro]
1. Chapter 1

Super Family. - PRÓLOGO. :

When the flowers give offspring.

 **Después de conocerse mucho mejor todos los vengadores...comenzaron a surgir ciertas emociones...que por más cliché parezca...es toda la razón que cuando el corazón elige a alguien...y este es correspondido...el amor surge y perdura...**

 **Si así se quiere...**

 **[- Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar que esto es en base a la película de los vengadores, y aunque solo e visto a la primera y la de Thor un mundo oscuro, nada de aquí tiene que ver con los cómics en mi opinión, y algunos cambios que hemos hecho, sin más por el momento los dejamos con la historia. - ]**

 **[Dos años Después]**

 **El año ante-pasado se celebró dos de los matrimonios más destacados de la era. Nuestros héroes decidieron comprometerse para tiempo después o en un futuro formar una familia. Sin embargo en Asgard, se dice que se celebró un matrimonio más.**

 **Los matrimonios de los que hablamos no son de nada más y nada menos que de nuestro heroes Los Vengadores. Tras varios años de salvo guardar al planeta se supo que dentro de estos héroes se desató parejas que hasta ahora han decidido vivir juntos.**

 **El primer matrimonio que se llevó a cabo fue el de el famoso Anthony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron man y Steve Rogers o como bien sabemos, el Capitán América.**

 **Aunque hubo algunos desacuerdos en cuanto ideales y creencias está parejas no fue vista de mala forma.**

 **El segundo matrimonio que fue llevado a cabo, fue de Natasha Romanoff y el Doctor Banner, mejor conocidos como La Viuda Negra y Hulk.**

 **El matrimonio que se llevó a cabo en Asgard fue del poderoso Thor, dios del trueno y Loki, el dios del engaño, que ahora todos sabemos, jamás volverá a atentar contra la tierra, gracias a los Vengadores.**

 **Un año después le dimos la bienvenida a la primera hija del matrimonio Stark y Rogers, Victoria Stark Rogers.**

 **En ese mismo año, se le dio la bienvenida igualmente al primer hijo del matrimonio Banner Romanof, Liam Banner Romanof, y un año después a la segunda hija Alicia Banner Romanof.**

 **Dos años después de la boda, el matrimonio de los dioses del Trueno y el Engaño, le dio la bienvenida a la vida a su par de Gemelas, las princesas Thora y Elsa, futuras herederas del Trono de Asgard.**

 **Pero eso no fue todo, después de un año de las bodas, el famoso Ojo de Halcón, tuvo una hija, Karly Barton, de la cual se desconoce quién es su madre. Haciendo así a Clint Barton un padre soltero, pero con el apoyo de cada uno de los vengadores.**

 **[Dos años más después]**

 **Hoy [Fecha que deseen] de [Mes que deseen], le damos, tanto los habitantes de la tierra como cada uno de los vengadores la bienvenida a el segundo hijo del matrimonio Stark Rogers, esta pareja decidió no conformarse con una hija, así que en este año se decidieron por un segundo hijo, esta vez, un varón, Peter Stark Rogers. Que fue muy bien recibido por todos los vengadores y su hermana mayor.**

 **[Cuatro años más tarde]**

 **Después del atentado en New York, nuestros héroes los vengadores volvieron a salvo guardar a las personas inocentes, pero como ya se había comentado, hubo varias consecuencias para aquellas desafortunadas familias que habitaban en aquella zona en específico en donde se llevó a cabo tal conflicto. Una de estas desafortunadas víctimas, fue una niña de 7 años, que hasta ahora, nadie ha reclamado, esta pobre niña fue encontrada entre los escombros de un edificio, la niña no ha dejado de preguntar a las autoridades pos sus padre y estos no pueden darle respuesta.**

 **[Meses Después]**

 **Una vez más nuestros héroes demuestran el gran corazón que tienen al adoptar a la niña, que hace unos meses fue encontrada huérfana en los escombros de un edificio. Tras meses de no recibir reclamo alguno sobre la custodia el matrimonio Stark Rogers decidió adoptar a esta niña. Habrá algo que estos héroes no hagan por los habitantes de este planeta ?.**


	2. Chapter 2

Super Family. - Chapter one, Part 2/?. :

When the flowers give offspring.

PDV - Thor.

 **Midgard había sido un hogar para mi desde mi destierro de Asgard, que obviamente pude volver, después de muchas cosas que sucedieron con Loki al fin había venido la paz.  
Una paz que después de un tiempo se convirtió en infinita felicidad para mi.  
Podría jurar que sentía como mi padre me sonreía, por la suerte que tenía, tras arreglar las diferencia entre Loki y los vengadores y también yo, inevitablemente comencé a sentir un sentimiento, que me asustaba que Loki se enterara que tenía hacia él, pero por supuesto, que esperaba ? engañarlo ? el es el dios del engaño, jamas podria mentirle. En un principio me había evitado, fingiendo estar ocupado con cosas sin sentido simplemente para no estar a mi lado, eso me había dolido mucho.  
Pero mucho después, no pude más y confesé mis sentimientos por él, esperando el rechazo que creí que se avecinaba. Para mi sorpresa, el los habia aceptado y me confeso que habia sentido lo mismo tiempo después de notar mi sentimientos.**

 **Comenzamos una relación, que fue aceptada muy bien por nuestros compañeros Vengadores, y en unos años después, ambos decidimos casarnos, en Asgard, todos nuestros compañeros fueron invitados y asistieron. Jamas me habia sentido tan feliz, claro que, antes amaba a Jane, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser del todo sólido, yo debía viajar a Asgard y a veces podía resultar peligroso para ella, y hubo algunas diferencias más entre nosotros, acabamos siendo muy buenos amigos. Hubiera deseado que mi madre estuviera ahí, pero estoy seguro de que estaría muy feliz por nosotros. Por Loki.**

 **Teníamos una vida muy feliz, cosa que mejoró, Loki me había preparado una sorpresa, utilizó un hechizo antiguo que le permitió tener hijos míos. El dia que me entere hice una gran fiesta, que si no fuera por Loki, bien pude festejar semanas como solía hacerlo. Pasaron los meses y tuvimos un par de gemelas.**

 **Una era de cabellos dorados y de mechas negras, la otra era lo contrario, sus cabellos negros y de mechas doradas, la mezcla perfecta de ambos, decidí llamar a la pequeña de cabellera dorada con mechas negras Elsa, Loki me sorprendió poniendo a la segunda Thora, mi nombre en versión femenino, dijo que le quedaba perfecto al ver la personalidad que la niña tenía, era prácticamente yo en mi juventud, obstinada, impulsiva pero de buen corazón. Elsa por su parte, era una versión de Loki, salvo que más bondadosa o abierta se podría decir, Elsa y Thora se amaban tanto como Loki y yo a ellas. Serían las futuras herederas de nuestro trono de Asgard, justamente habían nacido un año después que la hija de mis grandes amigos, Anthony y Steve, la pequeña Victoria, el dia que la vi no pude evitar recordarles que se parecía mucho a Steve.**

 **Un dia decidimos visitarlos, todos estabamos ahi y decidimos llevar a Thora y Elsa, había nacido el segundo niño de Steve y Tony, fue una sorpresa, Thora y Elsa se enamoraron del pequeño Peter, cosa que nos causó cierta gracia a todos. Sin embargo Victoria me sorprendió por su actitud, si no fuera porque se que era por el suero ese del supersoldado la hubiera confundido con una guerrera Asgardiana, Thora y ella no se llevaban bien al principio, pero justo después comenzaron a llevarse bien, y se convirtieron en primas favoritas, lo curioso es que se consideraron asi despues de una batalla que Thora pidió, esa niña gustaba de presumir su fuerza, pero Victoria no se quedo atras, era mas fuerte que Steve, Bruce nos explico ello. [Explicación en la primera parte.]**

 **Después de tanto tiempo sin verlos me parecía muy agradable volver a convivir con ellos, incluso hicimos una pequeña fiesta, y nuestros hijos corrían de un lado a otro, Steve sin duda era un buen padre, claro que Tony también, pero Steve me recordaba a mi madre en algunos aspectos, al igual que Loki.**

 **Bruce y Natasha habían tenido también un par de hijos, no gemelos como nosotros, si no que Liam, su hijo varón había nacido un año antes que Alicia, su hija menor. Los niños se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, incluso formaban equipos, sin embargo ese día descubrimos que Victoria no solo se parecia fisicamente a Steve, Thora por accidente había lastimado a Peter, nada grave, pero Victoria estaba hecha una furia, por suerte Tony logró calmarla y todo se olvido, Peter está muy acoplado con todos a pesar de ser el menor, el niño había salido muy inteligente como Tony.**

 **El único que nos sorprendió con un retoño fue nuestro amigo Barton, él había tenido una niña, hubo un asunto delicado con su madre, no le gustaba hablar de ello, aquella niña tenía mucha energía y era un tanto traviesa, se lleva muy bien con Elsa y Alicia. Thora y Victoria se llevaban mejor, supongo que por su fuerza, poco después integraron a Liam en el grupo, Elsa, Karly y Alicia se hacían llamar el grupo cerebro, mientras que Thora, Victoria y Liam, la brigada de la fuerza. Peter fue agregado al último al grupo cerebro.**

 **Estábamos muy felices de que nuestros hijos se hubieran hecho amigos inseparables, incluso se llamaban primos entre ellos y a nosotros nos consideran tíos, era una gran familia ahora. El cumpleaños número 6 de mis gemelas, les traje un lobo Asgardiano, ellas amaron al cachorro cuando se los traje, decidieron llamarlo Ehwo, pero no fue el único, en el cumpleaños número 7 de Victoria le lleve el hermano de aquel lobo, hacía unos meses había muerto su mascota y jamás olvidaré como su cara se iluminó cuando lo lleve, fue un regalo de parte de Loki y mio, mi amigo Steve no lo quería al principio, decía que temía que se volviera salvaje y les hiciera daño, sin embargo con ayuda de mi amigo Tony logramos convencerlo, jamás hubo incidentes con aquel lobo, que escuche nombraron Leikur, fue una sorpresa que Victoria hubiera investigado nombres Nórdicos para nombrarlo.**

 **Unos meses en ese mismo año nos enteramos que habían adoptado una niña, que llamaron Michelle, todos nos sorprendimos el dia que vimos que habían luchado ella y Victoria, tenía poderes, al parecer, la niña era mitad Asgardiano, y mitad Midgardiano, Loki a partir de ese día tomaba a la niña para darle clases de hechicería, tal como nuestra madre lo había hecho con él. Después de estarse conociendo pronto Michelle formó parte de la familia, incluso ya la consideraban prima de sangre, aunque no lo fuera, la niña tenía un increíble talento para los hechizos.**

 **Victoria me nombraba su tío favorito, y Michelle a Loki, Peter decía que su tio favorito era Bruce, mientras que Victoria me pedía de vez en cuando clases de combate Asgardianos, y aveces que le contara mis guerras, Michelle le pedía clases de hechicería a Loki,y parte de su historia, Peter decía que admiraba la inteligencia de Bruce y su padre. Un tiempo después tuvimos un tercer niño, el cual llamamos Ingwaz, este era idéntico a Loki, pero era muy tranquilo, Thora y Elsa lo amaron.**

 **Éramos una gran familia. La vida hasta ahora era buena con nosotros.**

 **Mi padre me sonreía.**

 **[Quiero aclarar que se decía que cuando Odin sonreía era cuando tenia compasion y te daba algo de suerte. Para quienes no lo supieran.]**


	3. Especial

**Especial: Comida Familiar [Super Family]**

Todos estaban reunidos, era la hora de comer y el estómago de ciertos pequeños les exigían comida. Habían decidido hacer una comida "Familiar", es decir, todos los vengadores y todos los pequeños.

\- Tengo hambre...- Repitió por quinceava vez.

\- Victoria...ya va a estar, por favor espera...- Respondió un poco harto.

\- Pero tengo hambre ahora...-

\- Y la vas a seguir teniendo...por favor Victoria - Le dijo suplicante.

La rubia lo miró un tanto molesta pero asintió comprendiendo, y después de ello se fue con sus primos que ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Steve suspiró aliviado, tres minutos había estado ahí parada apresurando para la comida, amaba a su hija pero a veces quisiera un poco de paz, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos manos sobre sus caderas y un calor corporal en su espalda.

\- Que ? También bienes apresurarme ? - Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No, solo venia a ver que hacías...- Contestó con una sonrisa divertida. - Victoria otra vez ? - Pregunto.

\- Si ... Pero ya casi está - Dijo volteándose en las manos de su esposo quedando de frente a él. - Sólo unos minutos más - Sonrió.

\- Mm, huele bien - Comentó, mientras se acercaba a plantarle un beso en los labios al rubio. - Tú también hueles bien...- Dijo oliendo el cuello de este, causándole ciertas cosquillas.

\- No querrás hacerlo aquí verdad ? - Pregunto burlesco, aunque temía que dijera que sí.

\- Déjame pensarlo... - "Oh dios" Pensó el rubio, no podía estar hablando en serio verdad ?.

\- Tony... - Le reprocho.

\- Para que me das la idea ? - Preguntó con una sonrisa picara. - Vamos Steve...hace mucho que no lo hacemos y yo me muero por tenerte otra vez... - Sus manos se habían estado paseando de los costados a las caderas, repitiendo el movimiento mientras se dedicaba a plantar besos sobre el cuello del rubio.

\- Tony...estamos en la cocina...- Dijo intentando frenarlo antes de que pasara a mayores, aunque en parte compartía aquello con el moreno, no habían tenido intimidad debido a tener tres niños, era un poco difícil, ya saben, nunca se espera cuando entrarán o te llamaran, lo peor sería que los vieran en pleno acto. - Además, sabes que no podemos aún...no hasta que estemos seguros de que no interrumpirán...- Apartó las manos del moreno que ya se estaban paseando más abajo de sus caderas al mismo tiempo que le correspondía un beso. - Yo tambien quiero pero...ya sabes. - Le miró disculpándose con una sonrisa.

Tony suspiró, dándose por vencido, Steve tenía razón, sería un poco vergonzoso que sus hijos los vieran en aquellas circunstancias. - Lose... - Contestó, dándole un último beso en la mejilla. - Es solo que...te extraño...-

\- Yo también...- Contestó, sonriendo feliz de recibir aquella atención.

\- Que rico! - Escucharon. Tanto Steve como Tony había volteado a ver a que se refieren, en cuando Steve vio lo que era se apresuró a la mesa.

\- Victoria! M-michelle, Hey no deben comer nada dulce antes de la comida ! - Tony sonrió, viendo como su esposo se apresuraba apartarlos aquellos panes glaseados que Loki había traído, ya los habia probado y vaya que eran buenos.

\- Pero tenemos hambre - Contestó suplicante Victoria, lo que Steve no sabía, era que en verdad tenía, de verdad!, viendo como Steve les alejaba la placa en donde estaban.

\- Ya lo se bebe, pero sabes que no debes comer dulce antes de la comida...- Era tan difícil no sucumbir ante aquellos ojos de cachorro que solían ponerle.

\- Thora... - Mencionó Loki firme, mientras miraba como intentaba tomar uno sin que, según ella, no la notaran. - Espera a el almuerzo... -

-Pero papá!- Rogo inútilmente, todos estaban en la mesa ya, bueno, casi todos, los niños ya estaban ahí junto a Loki, que traía en brazos a el pequeño Ingwaz, y justo frente a los niños estaba Thor, observando divertido.

\- Nada de peros, te hará daño así que no - Respondió firme de nuevo, su hija resopló y se dio por vencida.

\- Gracias Loki. - Dijo Steve mientras volvía a donde la comida.

Los niños resoplan, mirando con ilusión aquella placa bajo el pequeño monte de panes que tanto les gustaba, a Thor se le hacía divertida la escena, el caso es que había otra placa igual justo al fondo donde nadie le había visto. Echó un vistazo a los lados, Steve estaba ocupado, y Tony seguía distraído con el, Loki estaba muy distraído alimentando a Ingwaz. Bien, no hay moros en la costa.

Los niños miraron a Thor cuando éste hizo un sonido para que los mirara, el típico, "Pss", el dios del trueno les mostró la segunda placa que traía y ellos le miraron con ilusión, sin hacer ruido ya que el se había llevado un dedo a la boca pidiendo silencio. El rubio de cabellos largos deslizó la placa hacia abajo, y los niños silenciosamente bajaron y se quedaron bajo la mesa. Seguramente lo matarían por ello, pero eran sus sobrinos consentidos, sin mencionar a sus hijas.

Unos minutos pasaron, Thor estaba impresionado con el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo los pequeños para no hacer ruido, algo que el dios del trueno no podría hacer ni aunque quisiera, sin embargo comenzó a sentir nervios cuando vio una sombra conocida sobre la mesa.

\- Y los niños ? - Preguntó Steve mirando confuso como las sillas estaban vacías.

\- No lose, creo que dijeron que se lavaran las manos...- Intentó mentir.

\- Thor... - Oh cierto, Loki era el dios del engaño.

\- Ellos no se lavan las manos sin que se los digamos...- Dijo Steve sospechoso.

\- Pues y- No pudo terminar cuando un leve quejido salió debajo de la mesa.

Tanto Loki como Steve se vieron confusos, y Thor, bueno el pobre intentaba conservar la calma.

\- Hey devuélvesela! - Susurro.

\- Pero tengo hambre...- Susurro otro.

\- No me importa, es de Peter! - Volvió a decir.

\- Pero es muy pequeño! -

\- De-vuel-ve-se-la - Dijo con una voz un tanto escalofriante.

Steve se arrodillo y subió el mantel de la mesa, y justo ahí, se encontraban todos, comiendo de aquellos panes, que al momento se congelaron al verlo. Thora había devuelto el pan a Peter y este comía rápido para ser un bebé, sin importarle mucho la presencia de su padre. Victoria miraba atenta a su padre, que su cara se torno muy ligeramente roja.

\- Corran! - Grito para acto seguido huir algunos con los panes.

\- Victoria! - Grito Steve

Se escucharon los gritos de los niños huyendo con todos los panes que podían, como Victoria, algunos de ellos tenia bastante hambre, por razones que no conocían aún sus padres, no llegaron muy lejos ya que una fuerza se los impidió.

\- No lo creo...- Susurró Loki, su brazo estaba estirado hacia ellos frenando a los pequeños, que no dejaban de impresionarse con los trucos que su tio Loki sabia.

Victoria se sintió frustrada, más una idea le vino ala mente.

\- Michelle! - Mencionó mirándola. Esta captó rápidamente el mensaje e intentó contrarrestar el hechizo de Loki,

Michelle desde que se descubrió que era de descendencia Asgardiana se le había estado enseñando hechicería, por el mismo Loki habría que decir, el le habia cogido cariño a la pequeña y por ello, era su sobrina favorita, Loki estaba sorprendido al ver como lo había logrado, una gran hazaña sin duda.

En cuanto se sintieron capaces de moverse por si mismos emprendieron su carrera de nuevo, seguramente les castigarían por ello pero segun sus mentes jovenes, valía la pena, sin embargo no llegaron muy lejos porque frente a ellos, bloqueando sus salidas, estaban nada más ni nada menos que Tony, Bruce, Natasha y Clint. Quienes les miraban seriamente.

Un sonoro trago se escuchó de parte de Thora y Elsa, aunque también Michelle, ya que ella si temia un poco, Peter, a duras penas les podía seguir el paso, pero aun era un poco inocente para saber que sucedía, o al menos eso creían, Liam y su hermana Alicia miraron un poco temerosos a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, Natasha, la cual nunca podían averiguar de que era su expresión.

Victoria sonrió ligeramente mirando a su padre Tony. - H-hey...- Intento.

\- Victoria...- Comenzó Tony con un claro tono de reproche, el habia cambiado en cuanto supo que Victoria vendria al mundo, su instinto paternal despertó inmediatamente después de que la viera a sus ojos, Victoria le sostuvo la mirada, intentando ser firme, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios en una linea, técnicamente intentando copiar la expresión de Tony, fue una lastima, que Victoria sintiera una especie de debilidad por su padre Tony, su expresion se fue aflojando poco a poco.

\- Lo siento si ? - Se desmorono. - Tenia hambre, y y y tardaban mucho y yo, no les e dichoperoecomenzadoasentirmashambredelohabitualmedueleelestomagoy- Estaba hablando mucho mas rapido de lo habitual.

\- Wowow despacio - Le paro Tony, estaba un poco confuso porque la mayoría no había entendido, Steve se había acercado con toda la intención de regañarles cuando la escucho.

\- Victoria, que dijiste ? - Preguntó Steve.

\- Que...-Resopló, mirando a otro lado, ahora no tenía el valor de siempre.

Sin embargo, para eso estaba su hermana, adoptiva pero al fin y al cabo hermana, Michelle.

\- Dijo que: Últimamente a estado sintiendo mucha más hambre, y es cierto!- Explico recordando aquellos dias, en los que le decia que le dijera a sus padres solo para que se pusiera tan terca como es y le hiciera prometer que no les diría ella - le dan dolores de estomago...aveces lloraba - Mencionó, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Victoria. - Dice que ya no le llena la comida como antes...- Termino

\- Eso es cierto Vic ? - Preguntó Steve arrodillándose frente a su hija con un semblante preocupado, ella solo asintió levemente. - Por qué no nos dijiste princesa ? - Pregunto con su voz preocupada al igual que su semblante.

\- Porque...creí que pensarían que era una excusa para comer más...- Dijo intentando ser indiferente, fuerte, ella quería ser un soldado, tal como sus padres, pero ella solia mal interpretar la mayoría de las cosas.

\- El suero - Mencionó Bruce, captando toda la atención de todos. - El suero la hizo más fuerte que Steve cierto ? - Consiguió un asentimiento de parte de ellos. - Ella es más activa tambien, asi que supongo que requiere muchas más calorías para conservarse así - Terminó, acomodando sus anteojos.

\- Claro...ademas de que la masa muscular tambien la necesita - Murmuró Tony pensativo.

\- Ya entiendo...- Murmuró Steve. - Por eso me pedias comida con tanta insistencia...- Mencionó mirándola pidiendo perdón, si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta antes, le habrían ahorrado mucho dolor de estómago, además de que como habia dicho, ahora entendía por que siempre pedía mas y mas comida en poco tiempo, el solía comer una considerable porción de comido, por la misma causa.

\- También Thora - Continuo Tony. - Tiene una buena masa muscular tambien, y es una guerrera no ?, supongo que como Asgardianas, comen más que un humano -

\- Eso es cierto - Dijo Thor. - En Asgard los guerreros debemos comer mucho para hacernos más fuertes. -

\- Y bueno, supongo que Liam debe alimentarse por dos como yo - Aporto Bruce.

\- Peter y Alicia sólo comieron uno... yo tambien - Comento Michelle.

\- Esperen, y Karly ? - Pregunto Clint, al no verla se preocupo, pero se le pasó al ver como todos señalaban bajo la mesa.

Al subir el mantel ahi se encontraba ella comiendo pacíficamente la mitad de uno de los panes, al percatarse de la presencia sonrio, pues ella ya habia comido antes, pues Clint le había preparado ya algo a ella, algo especial.

\- Hola papá! - Grito saliendo de ahí.

\- Bueno - Steve tomó la atención de todos. - Vayan a lavarse las manos...ya esta la comida - Dijo para caminar de vuelta a la cocina.

Victoria volvio la vista incrédula hacia su padre Tony, estaba confundida, que habia pasado ? se atrevió a preguntar. - No nos van a castigar ? - Tony negó con la cabeza sonriendole a su hija. Paso al lado suyo envolviéndole el pelo mientras tomaba a Peter entre sus brazos.

\- Vayan a lavarse las manos - Les dijo.

Un poco confundidos los niños caminaron hacia donde estaba el baño, sus padres se habian ido totalmente tranquilos a sentarse, sin regaños ni castigos. Una vez hecho todos se sentaron a la mesa y mientras Thor y su familia,como Natasha y Clint y sus respectivas familias comenzaban a comer, Steve y su familia, a excepción de Tony, juntaron sus manos dando mentalmente una corta oración, para después comer. Steve les había enseñado eso y a Tony no le molesto en absoluto.

[Aclaración: Steve es Cristiano, Tony es Ateo]

Comieron como si nada hubiera pasado, riendo ante los chistes e historias que contaban, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, los niños ocasionalmente platicaban con sus padres o sus tios, la mayor parte del tiempo entre ellos, pues no les interesaba mucho las platicas de los adultos, mientras que ellos se preguntaban entre si como estaban, que habian hecho e incluso planeando alguna otra comida familiar, cuando Victoria terminó su plato Steve le sorprendió sirviendole un segundo, con la misma proporción, Victoria le habia mirado confusa para solo verle una sonrisa en su rostro, al mirar a sus primos pudo ver como hacian lo mismo con Liam, pues con Thora y Elsa ya era normal tal proporción.

Victoria con una sonrisa en su rostro le agradeció a su padre y se dispuso a degustar su comida, recibiendo risas de parte de sus primos y hermana y una mirada curiosa por parte de los bebés que se sorprendían por como comia, ella, manifestó su alegria balanceando sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás. Al final de la comida Ingwaz y Peter ya habían acabado su papilla y estaban durmiendo en una cuna cercana. Aunque no era todo, pues tenían planeado pasar todo el dia en familia, disfrutando de juegos, películas y otros momentos juntos.

Fue una muy buena comida familiar.

-THE END -

E de aclarar que no hago especiales solo por que llegue a muchos lectores o algo asi, si no que los hacemos cuando nos nace hacerlos


End file.
